I'll Always Be There For You
by kitkat-arm2013
Summary: Tis a one shot. A story between Damon, Caroline, and Klaus. -I want to thank one of my best friends (she knows who she is) for helping me with the ideas behind this!-


One month and four days. That's how long _they_ were together until it all turned to hell. Until _she_ found someone else who loved _her_ as much as _he_ did. Until _he_ realized all _he _did and said was a giant mistake and that _she_ was _his_ angel.

One month and ten days. That's how long _they_ were apart until the other guy got his heart broken because _she_ was still in love with _him_, even though _she_ had started falling head over heels for this guy.

Today was the day: _their_ wedding day. Caroline Forbes would never forget the past three months. They were incredible and terrifying yet sad at the same time. Caroline had met Niklaus Mikaelson while she was still dating her hybrid boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood. So many events had happened: Klaus turning Tyler into a hybrid, the sire bond, Tyler biting Caroline just so Klaus could save her, being captured by Original Alaric and being saved again by Klaus, and then Elena turning into a vampire. Caroline and Klaus began getting closer when Damon and Stefan needed her to be a distraction. Everyone knew Klaus had feelings for Caroline, but no one knew to what extent. When Tyler helped break the sire bond of the other hybrids, Klaus swore to kill Tyler, but when Tyler left, breaking up with Caroline, Klaus found the moment most opportune to get even closer to her. He escorted her to prom, but then Tyler came back and saw that she had a smile on her face and decided that their break-up was for the best. About a week after prom, Klaus and Caroline finally started dating. He would go to her house and give her flowers; and he would schedule dates. One time, he took Caroline across the ocean to Europe for a date on the Eiffel tower. But then everything started turning. Tyler and Caroline started becoming friends again and Klaus became territorial. It got to the point where they had a fight about her friendships every other weekend and the one blowout they had would be Caroline's breaking point. Caroline would call him jealous and that last time she did, Klaus insinuated she was a tramp. He knew he shouldn't have said it, but he was too proud. She left his house with him shouting at her to never come back.

That's when Damon found her. She was heartbroken and her humanity was itching to be turned off, but Damon made everything better for her. He admitted that, in his own sick and twisted way, he loved her after he realized who Elena chose; he realized who would truly be good for and to him. Caroline decided to let the older Salvatore brother love her…but Klaus was _always_ waiting in the wings. It was a constant with the three of them: they push her and she breaks down to one of them. Klaus tried to get over her, but it didn't help that the wolf inside of him had chosen her as a mate. Damon found it hilarious, but he would fight to keep her.

Klaus finally made Caroline choose between the two of them, and at first, she chose neither. But fate intercepted and handed Klaus back to her, while Damon shut off his humanity and fed off poor innocent blondes. When Klaus asked Caroline to marry him, she said yes right away and they immediately started planning. Her best friend, who happens to be Damon's brother, Stefan was never thrilled to help her plan but would tell her that he just wanted her to be happy. But when Damon found out, it broke her heart and made her realize what she truly lost. But Damon found a way to come to terms with everything. He told her he was still in love with her, but if keeping her as a friend meant that he would still have her in his life than so be it. To Damon, Caroline wasn't anything like Katherine or Elena. She was something better, something more real.

Here they were, Nik and Care standing on Virginia Beach, exchanging vows, in front of all their friends and family. They had invited Damon, and he came, but Caroline was afraid he would interrupt and the wedding would be ruined. Much to Caroline's surprise, Damon didn't interrupt and the wedding went on and they went to the reception. Everyone danced and danced, and Damon swept Caroline away from Matt. "One day," he said, and Caroline was confused. "One day and you'll be mine again. He'll break you into pieces, but I will always be here for you," and then he twirled her back to Stefan, leaving her speechless and upset.


End file.
